marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Norman Osborn (Earth-12041)
As Norman Osborn: As Green Gobin: Formerly Venom, Carnage As Iron Patriot: Formerly , S.H.I.E.L.D. Trainees | Relatives = Harry Osborn (son) Carnage (creation) | Universe = Earth-12041 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Auburn | UnusualFeatures = Green skin, pointed ears, fangs, claws as the Goblin; mandibles, fur, and four extra arms on the back as the Spider Goblin. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = CEO of Oscorp; Scientist; Former Terrorist | Education = | Origin = Human enhanced via the Goblin Serum created from a fusion of Spider-Man's and Venom's DNA | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Paul Dini | First = "Great Power" (April 1, 2012) "Revealed" (October 28, 2012) "Second Chance Hero" (October 20, 2013) "The Spider-Verse: Part 4" (September 27, 2014) | HistoryText = Origin Norman Osborn was a brilliant scientist and industrialist as well as the CEO of OsCorp. He lived in New York City with his son Harry Osborn. It was OsCorp's advancements in the field of genetic engineering that created the enhanced spider that bit Peter Parker on a field trip at the company. Great Power Norman Osborn was trying to find a way to duplicate Spider-Man's super powers and sell them to the highest bidder. Great Responsibility Osborn would do everything to get Spider-Man, even hiring the Frightful Four to capture him. Venom Osborn had Doctor Otto Octavius make a symbiote from DNA obtained from a blood sample left over from a previous match. Despite it's escape and apparent destruction against Spider-Man and his teammates, Norman considered it a success and wanted a new one that Spider-man could not defeat. Osborn did not know that his son is keeping a piece of the original symbiote. Back in Black Otto Octavius watches the Black Suit Spidey on television while Norman Osborn joins him where Octavius states that it has many similarities with Venom. Norman tells him to uncover the connection and Otto states he'll run more tests with Dragon Man. Harry attempts to tell Norman he is Venom brushes him off rudely. Venom battles Spider-Man throughout the city becoming more dangerous and violent. Their battle eventually takes them into Oscorp where the hero saves Norman from Venom and they battle to the rooftop where Spider-Man smacks Venom into an electric board, shortening the symbiote out to be destroyed. Harry then comes to where Spider-Man ponders whether to reveal his secret identity but decides against it. Later, he is giving Nick Fury the update who still questions how much he is revealing. The web slinger states Venom is gone for good but a small portion of it reveals itself in Harry's ear prompting him to scream in terror. Meanwhile, Otto sees the battle on his monitor and removes it upon hearing Norman's arrival who states he wants it and questions the look on Otto's face asking him if he knows something. Octavius responds with nothing. Venomous After Venom returns, Osborn talks to Octavius about getting Venom back. Norman hangs up on him when Harry enters the room. The former questions Otto if he knew about Harry being Venom. Otto denies it, asking "how could anyone know more about your son than you?". Believing him, Norman gives him a blood sample from Harry, and the scene ends with Otto saying he will give all his effort into seeing "what he can do with it". Me Time Norman calls Octavius up while the latter is attempting to take notes from the fight. The former then precedes to berate him, as Spider-Man still has yet to be captured, and threatens to cut off the funding for his project. Unable to come up with anything else, Otto says he has a fail-safe plan-he'd go out and capture Spidey himself. Norman laughs at the idea, due to Octavius being a disabled shut-in, and gives him until sundown to catch Spider-Man. A bit later, he yanks Spider-Man off of a roller-coaster, much to the web-slinger's surprise, and introduces himself as "Doctor". In the ensuing fight, Spidey dubs him "Doctor Octopus" (much to his annoyance), and he makes references to Norman, but leaves his boss unnamed (much to Spidey's annoyance). During said fight, they wind up in a hall of mirrors, in which he finally knocks the webhead out. After arriving back at the lab, Otto calls Norman, showing his success. Their talk ends when Octavius hangs up on Osborn, deciding he's going to call the shots on what to do with Spider-Man, and when to do it. Inevitably, Spider-Man wakes up to having a blade whirring in his face. Using the blade, Spidey frees himself, and their rematch begins. In it, it's revealed Otto has been wearing an ear piece that allows Norman to continue talking to him, despite having gotten hung up on earlier, resulting in the former demanding that the latter "get out of my head! Stop tormenting me!". The Iron Octopus Later, Doctor Octopus' Octobot tried to take revenge on Norman Osborn. Doctor Octopus arrived to the S.H.I.E.L.D. location the Osborns were being protected in a modified "Iron Octopus" armor (which also contained lasers, freeze rays, and could deploy miniature Octobots). Spider-Man saved Norman from Octopus by arriving in his Iron Spider armor. After Spider-Man managed to defeat Doctor Octopus, S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn't able to find his body. It soon turned out that Norman Osborn secretly managed to get Doctor Octopus away before S.H.I.E.L.D. could find him and placed him in a recuperation tank. Revealed A new plan made by Norman Osborn was put in action, as Spider-Man and his team were captured by Octopus. After breaking free, it was revealed to Spider-Man that Osborn hired Doctor Octopus to obtain his DNA and will put it to good use by creating an arachnid army. Just as Norman was about to unmask Spider-Man, Doctor Octopus injected Osborn with a mixture of Spider-Man's and Venom's DNA in order to get revenge on him and used a collar to control him. During a fight against Spider-Man's teammates, Osborn mutated into a goblin-like creature. The mutated creature broke his control collar then started attacking Doctor Octopus while Spider-Man's team run out. Now this "Green Goblin", he caught up to Spider-Man's teammates and took each of them down until Spider-Man was left standing. Spider-Man fought him as he tried to reason with him, but the Goblin stated that he was Osborn is "no more". Spider-Man then shocked the Goblin with his own gauntlet and brought his fight into Oscorp's lobby. When the Goblin managed to pin down Spider-Man, he escaped as Oscorp ended up on fire. Rise of the Goblin .|300px]]Three days later, the Green Goblin attacked the limousine Harry Osborn was in outside of Midtown High School. Spider-Man and his team ended up fighting the Goblin to keep him from catching Harry Osborn as Spider-Man claimed to Harry that the Goblin is his own father. While Spider-Man's team fought the Goblin, Phil Coulson ordered all students to head to the gymnasium until the Goblin was defeated. Spider-Man and his team managed to knock out him, but before S.H.I.E.L.D. could arrive, the Goblin recovered and continued the attack on Spider-Man's team and Coulson, while Spider-Man got Harry Osborn to safety. While Spider-Man and his team escaped to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents arrived and started to attack the Goblin. The Goblin hijacked one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. aircraft's and crashed it into the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. Then he tried to get Harry Osborn to come with him even after Nick Fury tried to reason with him. The Goblin then raided Dr. Connors' lab where he gained a new set of electric gloves and a glider as equipment. Spider-Man then continued to fight the Goblin as the monster made his way outside where he damaged the Helicarrier's engines as Nick Fury ordered the Helicarrier to be evacuated. After the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier landed on water, the Goblin shocked Harry enough for him to turn into Venom. This caused Spider-Man to end up fighting them both. After Osborn shocked off the Venom symbiote of Harry Osborn, he escaped with the Venom symbiote hoping to find someone worthy of wearing the Venom symbiote. Carnage The Green Goblin returns and attack Spider-Man as he rides his cycle across the city, throwing pumpkin bombs at the wall-crawler, from his Goblin Glider, destroying a building on the way. The team arrive and Power Man helps steady the building. Peter meets with Harry and gets a ride in his Limousine, but they are attack by the Goblin, he was not there for Harry but for Peter instead. He takes Peter to his secret lab and injects him with a version of the Venom symbiote. This new version takes over his body and starts destroying the lab, which impressed the Goblin dubbing his new creation "Carnage". Carnage goes to Harry's apartment where it attacks the team. Harry then confronts the creature which bonds with the symbiote within him becoming Venom once more. Venom then goes to the Goblin's hideout to confront his father, with Spider-Man not far behind. Venom attacks his father, which gives Spider-Man time to slip away and return as Peter. He begs harry to give up the symbiote, he rejects the creature. As the Goblin is about to attack he starts to realize that Peter Parker could be Spider-Man, but is attacked by Iron Fist posing as Spider-Man. With his lab destroyed, the Goblin escapes. Venom Bomb The Green Goblin battled Spider-Man and the team but is easily defeated and is then taken into custody by S.H.I.E.L.D. who take him away in a Quinjet. The team are shocked at how easy the take down was, but then Spider-Man's spider sense goes off. Fury intends to the Goblin to the S.H.I.E.L.D. moon base to protect the people of Earth. While still bound the Goblin releases a capsule containing the Venom symbiote The creature spreads attacking agents and becoming symbiotes themselves. The symbiotes free the Goblin, and using his electro-gauntlet he wins their loyalty. The Goblin confronted Doc Ock ripping him from his cell. Spider-Man finds his Spider armor and rescues Doc Ock. Working together the create an Anti-Venom, they release it through the base. When the formula is released in a blue gas like cloud spreads through the Helicarrier curing everyone one, but the formula also returns Norman Osborn back to his human form. The symbiote is destroyed and Doc Ock escapes. Second Chance Hero .|200px]]Having recovered fully recovering from his last encounter with Spider-Man and S.H.I.E.L.D., Norman Osborn makes an attempt to reform his life and become a hero of his own right. Taking cues from Captain America and Iron Man, Norman develops his own battle armor and goes by the name "Iron Patriot". After taking down the Frightful Four with Spider-Man's help, the web-head still does not trust Norman's intentions and the two briefly fight. However, the two put their differences aside when Octavius attacks them with Spider-Soldiers, super soldiers based on the Venom symbiote Octavius developed from Osborn's stolen research. Spidey and Norman together put an end to Octavius' plans, earning S.H.I.E.L.D's trust in the process. Return of the Sinister Six An armored Doctor Octopus and Lizard invades Ryker's Island and reassembles the Sinister Six by armoring up Electro, Kraven the Hunter, Rhino, and Scorpion. The Sinister Six give Spider-Man a hard time until Iron Patriot and the rest of Spider-Man's team arrives. While Spider-Man fights Lizard, Iron Patriot fights Doctor Octopus while Spider-Man's team fight the other members of the Sinister Six. When the Sinister Six end up combining their attacks to take down Iron Patriot, Doctor Octopus plans to inject Spider-Man with the Goblin Serum. Doctor Octopus then injects Iron Patriot with the Goblin serum while Spider-Man restored Lizard to Dr. Curt Connors while the Green Goblin once again returns to form. Though Spider-Man has won against the Sinister Six, the Goblin gets away with members of Spider-Man's team. After the Sinister Six were defeated, Dr. Curt Connors thanks Spider-Man for saving him. Ultimate An armored Green Goblin turns Spider-Man's teammates into Green Goblins. However, his main plan is to make all of New York into Goblins as well. But with Phil Coulson's and Dr. Connors's help, Spider-Man restores his teammates to their former selves and eventually defeats the Goblin. When the Goblin tries to get away on a glider, Spider-Man destroys it and his arch-nemesis falls into the Hudson River. He is later held by S.H.I.E.L.D. as Connors determines it'll be hard for the process to be reversed. Worst Nightmare!]] | Powers = | Abilities = Seemingly those of Norman Osborn of Earth-1610. | Strength = | Weaknesses = He is incredibly egotistical, and can be taken advantage of through vast underestimation of his opponents. | Equipment = Iron Patriot Armor Goblin Armor (formerly) * Electroshock Gauntlets: A right-hand mounted mechanical glove that could disperse taser-like effects. (formerly) Siege Perilous (formerly) | Transportation = Goblin Glider (formerly) | Weapons = Various repulsor and conventional weapons from the Iron Patriot armor. 'Pumpkin Bomb (formerly) Goblin Gas Missiles Missiles that contain the gas that transformed Norman into the Goblin. Meant more to turn people into goblins than to kill them. (formerly) | Notes = * The character is voiced by Steven Weber. * He appears in Spider-Man's imagination throughout the series. * The Goblin has his own theme song. | Trivia = * Norman Osborn believes that with great power, comes great reward which is the opposite of what Ben Parker believed. Ben told Peter Parker that with great power comes great responsibility. * Although he has the strength and appearance of his Ultimate counterpart, his main way of transportation is a glider similar to his mainstream counterpart. This further enhanced by his new electric gloves, and later his set of explosive bats and Pumpkin Bombs. * Like his Noir counterpart, he has been known simply as "The Goblin". However, he has occasionally also been referred to as the more famous alias "Green Goblin". * Unlike his mainstream counterpart, Norman as Iron Patriot would fully atone his past's sins. He was reformed with heroic traits. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Osborn Family Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Depowered Mutates Category:Depowered by Peter Parker Category:Siege Perilous users Category:Teleporters Category:Regeneration Category:Doctor Octopus Experiment Category:Conquerors Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Businesspeople Category:Acid Generation Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Insanity Category:Superhuman Speed